Love Doesn't Change
by TheCrazyCow
Summary: The twins have taken on a much more dark and depressing life. What happens when Hikaru decides this life is no longer fun?


The amount of gloom in our room was beginning to feel less welcoming and more unbearable. I glanced across the room to see Kaoru sprawled across the couch lying on his back. He had my headphones on and his eyes were closed. Things had changed since high school. We haven't truly changed; we've both always felt this dark part of us. The world around us has changed though, before it seemed to be kinder to us. So in turn we tried to hide the dark part of us, and we decided to keep laughing and pretending to be happy. When we left high school- No. When we left the host club, things fell apart.

Kyoya went off to study politics, leaving us all behind. Tomaki and Haruhi eventually got married and invite us to there yearly "The King and Queen of the host club wish to hold a official club meeting.". These meetings usually consist of Tomaki gloating about how Haruhi married him and how all of his creepy little dreams have come true. Honey and Mori won't tell us what secret agency they work for. But they usually only talk to us in person or by coded pigeon carried letters. Kaoru and I… We've just watched our lives crumble apart. Without the host club it's just us again. Haruhi's to busy taking care of our infant-like king, so she doesn't visit. It's just us. Depressed, lonely, us.

Kaoru was wearing a wrinkled, old, and unbuttoned dress shirt. His chest was less defined and not as perfect as it had been when we use to work out. His newly black hair hung around his pale face, it looked like dark curtains surrounding a window to a snow covered day. Kaoru had tried so hard to change out image. Kaoru had told me that we were too beautiful and perfect for people to leave us alone again. So we died our hair we love so much, we stopped working out, and after a while… we stopped talking like we use to.

I couldn't help but staring at him and thinking of how our life once was. Our little "shows" we use to do for the girls. Sure it was just for the club, but it was still nice being that close with each other. Now we barley talk. We use to do everything together. We made a decision to be dark outcasts together. We aren't together any more though… This. This had become boring.

I crept over to where Kaoru was and laid on top of him, hugging onto his torso. After a short jump in surprise, Kaoru settled back down and brushed my hair back. I hadn't really touched Kaoru in at least a year. To anyone else this would have been a big deal, but to us. We could really do anything and the other would accept it.

"Kaoru." I whispered. "I'm bored with this." I said slightly louder and looked up at his face. His black hair was covering most of his forehead and part of his eyes. "Kaoru, lets just be us again." His facial expression did not change; he simply nodded and held me tight to him. I hugged him tight and could feel his tears falling onto my cheek.

"Hikaru, I don't care what kind of game or lifestyle we decide to live." He whispered in my ear. "Just don't let us fall apart again." He said holding me tight. "I missed your touch."

"Okay, I can do that." I whispered. "I love you Kaoru." I said squeezing him. Suddenly a cat like smile came across his face. His cheeks went red and he looked away.

"Stop it Hikaru." He said confusing me a little. "Your embarrassing me in front of all these people." He said like the young sixteen year old boy once would. Suddenly I could see through all the garbage we had piled on to our appearances. I could see the amazing orange haired boy I once knew. I gripped his hair with my right hand and stroked his cheek with the other. This time he was actually blushing.

"Well Kaoru." I quietly stated in a harsh tone. "Your about too feel a bit more embarrassed." His eyes widened as I lent down and lightly placed my lips on his. Kaoru seemed shocked at first, giving I've never kissed him like this before, but he soon began to move his lips against mine. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and felt him hungrily deepen our kiss. I pulled away to look at his perfect face.

"To hell with everyone else." He stated catching his breath. "As long as there's a us, I'm happy."


End file.
